Why?
by Nightmare's Shadow
Summary: It has been peaceful for quite sometime until someone returns and manipulates a poor, innocent girl. What will the Brawlers learn and do about it? OC and the original cast.
1. Chapter 1

The Brawlers defeated Naga three years ago. During the three years that passed, the Brawlers were busy with their normal lives.

One blue moon night, all the Brawlers received an anonymous message. The following morning the Brawlers met up in Marucho's mansion to discuss the message. The Brawlers then learnt that they have a new enemy who will stop at nothing to achieve set goals. It was then decided that every one of the Brawlers was to stay in Wardington. Alice and Julie stayed with Runo while Shun stayed with Marucho.

One moonless night while everyone was asleep, Shun decided to take a walk around Wardington until he reached the park.

**Shun's POV **

I was about to sit down on the bench to meditate when suddenly I was approached by two figures. I looked up to see that the first figure was Masquerade and the second figure was a young girl, but I could not see any of her features. Masquerade then leaned in closer to me and whisper, "I am not Alice. Watch your backs, Brawlers." With that he turned around to face the girl, who was bending down on one knee in a bowing position, and nodded. She then stretched her hand forward and dropped a smoke bomb. After the smoke was gone I ran for the mansion where I was up for hours trying to solve the riddle Masquerade gave me. During some time in the night, I fell asleep again because I woke up to the sun shining down on my face.

* * *

><p>During the next day Shun called for an emergency meeting at Marucho's mansion. Once everyone was gathered and settled down, Shun began his story.<p>

**Shun's POV**

"I have called you all here for a very important announcement." I started off. "Last night I took a walk all around Wardington and was about to meditate in the park when I was approached suddenly by Masquerade." I stopped to see the shocked and confused expressions on their faces, especially Alice's. Everyone by then was looking at Alice who was completely frozen. "Masquerade said that he is not Alice anymore meaning that he now exists as his own person. Alice, you no longer have to worry about turning into Masquerade anymore." A feeling of relief came over Alice as she softened up her eyes. "He also said that we, the Brawlers, should watch our backs." I paused waiting to hear a response from any of them.

**Dan's POV**

I could not believe what I was hearing. Masquerade is back! I started wondering if Masquerade came back to seek revenge on us. "Shun, was he alone?" waiting for his reply.

"No, he was with a young girl, but she did nothing but throw the smoke grenade."

"I wonder who she could be." I said stating my thought.

"Shun, what else were you able to see about her?" inquired Alice.

"Well, before she threw the grenade I noticed that her arm and hand was covered in scars, bruises and fresh blood." I was shocked to hear that. Could it be that Masquerade is abusing her? Right then Julie voiced my question.

"Could this be that Masquerade is abusing her and that she is his servant?"

"It sounds like it by the way she acts. Masquerade has a strong hold on her. It's like he is manipulating her, holding her against her will." Marucho explained his theory in which I think it is a conclusion.

"That is it! Masquerade is no longer going to manipulate anyone else like he did in the past. We need to confront him and the deal." I exclaimed. _Masquerade has gone too far considering he just came back._

"Easier said than done, Dan. Besides, where are we supposed to start looking? It's not like he would be wondering around the city in plain sight." Runo counter-argued my outburst.

* * *

><p>"What if we look for the girl?" Julie questioned.<p>

"Julie, Masquerade will not let her be out of his sight." Alice spoke up for the first time. "By the sound of it, she is an asset to him. He won't let her go just like he did with Billy and the others."Alice stated, making a valuable point.

There was silence as everyone was thinking. Marucho had a light bulb moment, "Alice, can you get in touch with Masquerade seeing that you two were once the same person?" This sounded like a question Dan would come up with, but it was worth a try. Alice had a shocked and angry expression plastered on her face thinking how Marucho could even ask her such a question.

"I...I...I don't know. I just...just...hope not." Stuttering, fearing that she might still have a connection with him. Seeing the pain Alice was in just upon thinking about it, Shun said that it would be emotionally too much for Alice to handle. Runo and Julie ran up and hugged her. Alice looked to Shun and mouthed a '_Thank you_' while she was still embraced by the two girls.

It was then decided that everybody would go home and the next day come up with a plan. For Alice, it was too much information to take-in on one day. That night poor Alice was up the whole night long. By the next morning, she had purple bags under her eyes, her eyeballs were red and her face was covered in salt tracks.

* * *

><p>"Perfect. I see that our little friend delivered the message. It's too bad that I already know what they are planning." Masquerade exclaimed while smirking. He turned to the kneeling servant.<p>

* * *

><p>Two days went by with no luck. One morning Dan woke up to find a letter next to his bed. He read it and discovered it was sent by Masquerade requesting an audience with him. Dan then rushed to notify the rest of the Brawlers. The meeting time was 06:00pm giving Dan the rest of the day to practise and prepare himself the intense battle that evening.<p>

Masquerade arrived along with his servant, waiting for the arrival of his victims. A minute later Dan and the rest all arrived including Alice.

"So, are you ready to battle Masquerade?" Dan announced waiting to get the battle started.

"Oh I'm ready, but I will not be battling you, Dan. My little servant here will." Masquerade replied pointing to the kneeling servant who was wearing a long hooded cape. The servant then stood up waiting for the groups' response.

"Why not? Are you scared that I will beat too easily or quickly?" Dan smirked while making fun of him. Runo then slapped Dan on the arm telling him to be quite and to take the battle seriously.

Both battlers opened the field and the battle begun. Once the battle was over, Dan emerged the victor. The Brawlers then heard shouting. They turned around to find Masquerade screaming at his servant.

"You worthless fool! I had trained you well enough to beat him. I even gave you the most powerful bakugan I had! I've made up mind. You're nothing but trash!" with that said, Masquerade turned and hit his servant straight through the face, sending the servant to the ground. After this he made his leave. Unknown to the Brawlers this was all part of his plan. The Brawlers ran up, helping the servant to sit up. They removed the hood to find that the servant was in fact a girl. On her right cheek was the five-star mark from Masquerade, becoming redder by the second. Along with the hand imprint were many other cuts, scars, bruises and swelling.

The girl had eyes that were between chocolate and hazel brown. She had a giant "X" cut over each eye, which freaked everyone out whenever she closed her eyes, and one on her mouth. Her dark brown almost black hair was tied back in a braid, but they could not tell how long she had her hair.

Shun and Dan went to either side of her and took her arms and wrapped them over each of their shoulders to help her stand and walk. The Brawlers went to Marucho's house. Once there, Dan and Shun helped the girl lay down on the couch. In seconds the girl was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: don't own the BBB, 'cept OC<strong>

**This is a rewrite and the story is not over yet! More chapts. to follow.**

**R&R or PM (suggestions welcomed)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Runo, I have never seen a person with a body so tortured before! It's even a miracle that she is still alive." Alice explained, as she was very delicately treating the girl's wounds.

"Now it is clear as to why Masquerade keeps her well-covered. Shun did say when he first saw her with Masquerade, that she wore a cloak, but he managed to see her hand and arm with scabs bruises. Hm..." Runo states as she ponders. "The girl wears the cloak to hide her identity and to cover up her body. Why would Masquerade want to cover up her body if he mistreats her in front of us?"

"I don't know, Runo. Do you mind calling Marucho for me, please? "

"Sure, not a problem!"

**Runo's POV**

I left Alice with the girl while I went off in search of Marucho. _The poor girl. I wonder how she got into Masquerade's mess ._It did not take me very long asI found him in the living room along with the rest of the Brawlers. As soon as I entered the room, all eyes were on me and the room fell into silence.

"Marucho, Alice needs. I do not know what for though."

"I will be with now Runo."Marucho replied. He turned back to face the rest of the Brawlers. "Will you all excuse me? I will go and see what Alice needs."

"Not a problem at all! Just go and see what Alice needs." Julie responded using her bubbly voice.

Marucho and I left the living room and headed back to the emergency room where Alice was waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV <strong>

Runo has just left to call Marucho for me. I turned my head to look at the girl again. I started examining her properly from her head. The red mark that she had received from Masquerade earlier seems to be disappearing. What I became curious about was the three 'X's on her eyes and mouth. _Who gave it to her and what does it mean? _My thoughts and examination was interrupted when Runo came in with Marucho behind her.

"Hey Alice. What did you need to see me about?"

"Hey Marucho. I want to run some blood tests on her and I was wondering if you could organise some of your doctors to run the tests for me?"

"Okay Alice. Unfortunately, you will have to wait until the morning. It's late now and we all should be getting some rest. You can continue tomorrow aiding her."

"Alright, thanks Marucho! Goodnight."

"Goodnight Alice, Runo"

"Goodnight Marucho." Runo greeted back.

Runo then turned to me and asked, "Are we going to leave her here until morning?"

"Yes."

"But what if Masquerade comes for her or she tries to escape?" Runo questioned me with worry.

"Don't worry Runo. I will lock the windows and the door and keep the key with me. Besides, I personally don't think that Masquerade will come after her just yet." I reasoned her while doing just that.

"I suppose you are right. Well, I'm off to my room. Goodnight Alice!"

"Goodnight Runo!"

I watched Runo retreat to her room. I was not sleepy at all so I decided to take a slow walk to the living room. Once I was in the living room, I made my way over to the single seat couch near the window. The night sky was clear and the dancing stars were brightly visible. I was sitting staring at the stars while I let my mind wonder. _Had Masquerade actually inflicted all of the wounds on her body? And how is she still able to maneuver without showing any signs of pain or discomfort?_

* * *

><p>"Alice... Alice...Alice..." Runo called trying to get the sleeping beauty to wake up.<p>

Alice slowly fluttered hers eyes open to find Runo and Julie kneeling down next to the couch.

"Well, good morning sunshine! Time to have breakfast and get ready for the new day!" Julie sing-songed.

Alice got up off the couch and headed towards the dining hall where the boys were patiently waiting for the arrival of the girls.

"Finally, you guys came! What took you so long? I'm starving!" Dan questioned

"Don't be rude Dan! We were looking for Alice. We found her in the living room sleeping." Runo counter-argued.

"I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting." Alice apologised

"Don't apologise to Dan, Alice. He needs to learn some manners." Runo stated

"Guys, guys! Please let's not start another argument." Marucho begged while trying to keep the peace. "Let's just have a peaceful breakfast and start to the day. What do you say?" Marucho suggested, to which everyone agreed upon.

* * *

><p>The brawlers were waiting for Alice to open the door to the emergency room. Alice removed the key from the pocket of her black skinny jeans and quietly unlocked the door. She rested her hand upon the door handle and turned to everyone and gestured to them to remain quite. As Alice opened the door, the small dramatic tension only increased. Once the door was fully open did they see that the girl was still in the same position as Runo, Marucho and Alice left her.<p>

"She has not moved a single bit. Not even her head! "Runo grasped and stated with a little shock.

"I had a hunch that she would still be asleep."Dan affirmed his thought.

"Julie, do you have the first aid box with you?" Alice asked.

"Yep, right here!" Julie answered energetically.

"Runo, do you have the needles?"

"No. I gave them to Dan. I hate needles!" Runo explained.

"Here you are, Alice."

"Thanks Dan! Marucho, do you have the tubes?"

"Yes. Where would you like them?"

"You can put them on the small table next to the bed thank you."

Marucho did as he was told and then went to stand with the rest of the Brawlers in one side of the room. Alice was busy preparing the needles and the tubes for the tests. Once she was done getting her equipment ready, she laid the six tubes next to each other neatly in a row on the table. She turned to the Brawlers, "I need one person assist me while I gather some blood. If you are not strong enough with seeing and handling blood, then I advise you to wait outside in the meantime. So, any volunteers?" Alice teased.

"I'll do it."Shun volunteered nonchalantly.

"Thanks Shun."Dan cheered and relieved.

"Sorry Alice, but I saw a lot of blood yesterday and I still have not recovered yet."Runo explained.

"Yeah, I'm not strong when I see something that is not supposed to be outside of my body so..."Julie reasoned.

"I'll deliver the tubes for you."Marucho suggested.

"It's okay. You all probably want to leave the room now." Alice warned.

The four remaining Brawlers exited the room and began waiting patiently for Alice and Shun to be done.

Meanwhile, Alice slowly and carefully rolls the arm of the girl's cloak up just above the elbow. Shun's eyes began to grow wider as he saw the evidence of the conflict all around her arm. Both Shun and Alice stare at the arm of the girl as pity and sorrow overtook their beings. A moment silence passes. Alice is the first to recover as she gently searches for a vein. After having located the vein with much visual difficulty, she sterilises the purple and black skin around the vein. Simultaneously, Shun tightens the strap above the elbow. Alice then searches for the vein again, carefully and skilfully inserts the needle into the vein. A very thin clear tube attached to the end of the needle, carries the life liquid to the lid of the first tube for collection. Alice and Shun watch the tube closely as the blood flows rapidly in. Shun on standby to receive and pass tubes as needed. Not much conversation between the two. However, Shun could no longer contain his curiosity. "Alice, why do you need six tubes of blood?"

"Well, one will be used to examine iron and glucose levels, second will be immunity, third will be for water, forth for other vital minerals and vitamins, fifth to check for any foreign substances and the sixth as a reserve." Alice simply stated while filling the last tube with blood.

"Wow! How do you know all of that?" Shun questioned, stunned, placing the fifth tube in a box with the rest.

"I would like to be in the medical field one day, so that's how. And Shun, once you give the box to Marucho, do you mind helping me finish treating the girl's wounds? " Alice asked, handing Shun the last tube of blood.

"I don't mind."

Shun then sealed the box and opened the day to find the Brawlers chatting amongst themselves. Marucho turned to Shun and took the box from him and made his way towards his team of doctors.

"The rest of you guys can go ahead and do what you like. Alice needs my help with finishing tending to the girl's wounds." Shun announced.

"Okay, well, good luck you two." Runo and Julie wished with a wink.

* * *

><p>Shun and Alice spent the rest of the morning tending to the wounds of a girl who apparently was abused by Masquerade. The girl was now covered in bandages and with cool clothes and towels all over her fragile frame. She still sleeps, not moving or even making a sound. Come to think of it, she is dead. The only proof of her soul in this dimension is her breathing and weak pulse.<p>

The Brawlers were all together in the living room, wondering what we were to do and what's up with Masquerade. Unfortunately for them, the results from the blood tests will only be given the next day. In the mean time, every half an hour, one Brawler would go to the emergency room to see if their patient was conscious yet.

Late afternoon, at about four thirty, Alice decided that it was her turn to check on the girl. She left the group in the chattering living room and made her way silently down the passages to the emergency room. She arrived at the door and had a sudden thought. _Maybe I should bring a cool glass of sugar water for her. She must be very thirsty by now, even if she is still asleep._ Alice then made her way to the kitchen to prepare and deliver the sugar water.

Arriving once again in front of the door to the emergency room, Alice opens the door softly and quietly makes her way into the room. After closing the door, she makes her way to the small table next to the girl's bed and places the sugar water down.

**Alice's POV **

Once I put the water down and the table, I decided to check the girl's forehead. I removed the now dry towel and placed my hand in the same spot as the towel. After a few seconds of my hand being on her forehead, the girl's eyes shot wide open. I got a fright and jerked back at the sudden event. Having recovered from the fright, I inched my way over to her. She was only moving her eyes around taking in her new environment. Her eyes then found me.

"Hi! I'm Alice. You do not need to worry about Masquerade. You are safe from him." I greet and updated the girl. Her eyes then looked relieved, but still on edge. She then attempted to sit up straight on the couch, but her body gave way. I managed to catch her before she fell back.

"Here, let me help you sit up." I offered. I managed to help sit up, but being cautious about her damaged body. I reach over for the sugar water and held it to her mouth so she could slowly drink it. After finishing the whole glass, I allowed her some time for her body to jump start again. During that time she did nothing, not even look around. I guess she was just thinking and trying to figure recent events.

"What is your name?" I asked so we could call her by her name, which would make it easier for us to communicate with her. I waited patiently for her reply, allowing her to take the time she needed.

"Chandni Ratilal" She said in an almost inaudible whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R or PM (suggestions welcomed)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice's POV**

I barely caught on to what she said her name was. _Chandni. What a usual name. I wonder what it means._ I looked up into Chandni's eyes, they seem lifeless, empty.

"What does it mean?" I asked, curious to know.

Chandni sat there staring into space, not moving one bit. I stood up from next to her and made my way to the door. I halted at the door, turned around to her and said, "I'll give you some space to settle down. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." As I said that, she just blinked. I turned the door handle and decided to head back to the others.

Walking down the passages to the living room, I couldn't get her eyes out of my mind. They reminded me so much about Shun at one stage. That mental image, I never ever want to see anyone else with that same hollowness. It is wrong in so many ways.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I did not realise that I was already at the entrance to the living room with everyone staring at me.

"Alice, are you alright? You seemed to be in deep thought. Is something wrong?" Runo questioned my quietness.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. It's just the girl woke. She says her name is Chandni, if I remember correctly."I reassured her.

"That's great! What is she doing now?" Marucho inquired.

"She is, at the moment, settling down and catching up to current events. I told her that I would be back in fifteen minutes."

"Did she say anything else?" Julie wondered.

"No. I asked her what her name means, but she remained silent."

"I guess she will tell us when she is ready." Shun stated nonchalantly.

"Shun's right. We need to give her some space. She'll come through when she's ready." Dan agreed with Shun.

* * *

><p>"Runo, Julie I need your help if you two don't mind." Alice asked.<p>

"Sure Alice. No problem!" Runo accepted enthusiastically.

"What is it Alice?" Julie wondered.

"I need you two to come with me to Chandni encase we need your help with something, which I am pretty sure I'll need."Alice explained.

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" Julie cheered eagerly.

The three girls walked side-by-side each other down the elegant passageways, chit-chattering amongst themselves. As they approached the door, Alice quietened down the two girls and knocked thrice. No answer.

"Are you sure she is still awake, Alice? Maybe she fell asleep again." Julie enquired.

"I say, we open the door and she how she is doing." Runo suggested while reaching for the door handle and turning it open. Runo opened the door widen so all three girls could fit through. As Alice saw that Chandni had not moved her position, she shook her head side to side in disbelief. Alice walked up to the couch and sat down next to Chandni on her right, while Runo and Julie stepped in to one side of the room.

"Chandni, this is Runo," Alice introduced pointing to Runo. Chandni shifted her head to look at Runo. "And this is Julie" Doing the same for Julie.

Chandni moved her head to look at Julie but remain silent. She then hung her head low. Alice placed Chandni's head on her chest to give her some comfort. Runo sat on Chandni's left and placed a hand on her back, slowly moving it up and down her back. Julie came closer and sat down in front of Chandni on the carpet and looked up at her face, seeing nothing but her hair, bandages and cloak's hood. The girls remained in the comforting silence for some time until the boys came in to check up on them.

"So girls, how is uh, what's her name again?" Dan asked in a whisper to Shun.

"Her name's Chandni." Shun answered back using a softer whisper than Dan.

"Oh right! Thanks bud!" Dan thanked nudging Shun's elbow. Dan attempted take two, "How is Chandni doing? You girls have been gone for quite some time. I was starting to get worried back there." Dan questioned rubbing the back of his head, giving his signature goofy smile.

"Should I get her something to drink in the meantime?" Marucho suggested politely.

"Yes please, Marucho. A glass of sugar water if you don't mind." Alice requested just as politely.

"I'll back in a sec."

"It's getting pretty late. We still have to eat and get ready for our beauty sleep." Julie informed.

"Oh man! Now that you mentioned it Jules, I'm starving!" The rest of the Brawlers sweat-dropped at Dan's concern about food, instead for the person under their care. Dan let out a tiny hesitated laugh at the sudden awkwardness created by his own stupidity as the rest remained quiet. Luckily for Dan, Marucho emerged at the door carrying the glass of sugar water.

"Why is everyone quiet?" Marucho wondered looking at everyone trying to figure out the reason and source of the silence.

"No need to worry, Marucho. Dan's just being an idiot again." Runo stated looking at Dan with closed eyes and head held high.

"Okay, well, dinner will be ready in half an hour's time, so I suggest everyone go and get ready." Marucho announced. "Well, I've got to get going. I'll see you all in the dining room." Marucho closed off, passing the water to Alice and left.

"Well, see you 'round girls." Dan said his departure.

"I'll go with Dan to keep him out of trouble." Shun followed their clumsy leader.

"Thanks Shun." Runo gave a relieved sigh.

As soon as the boys left the room, the girls all faced Chandni and Alice again assisted with holding the glass. Chandni slowly drank the energy-giving liquid, slipping every two minutes. The glass finally ran dry after fourteen minutes. Runo took the glass from Alice and gave it to Julie to place it one side. Alice and Runo, being on either side of Chandni, each placed one of Chandni's arms over their shoulders to assist her standing up from the couch. Chandni was slowly and steadily lifted up, wobbling a bit, in an attempt to try standing and balancing on her own two feet. Now that she had stabilised herself, Alice and Runo removed her arms from their shoulders and were now holding her hands encase she became dizzy, unbalanced or weak. The three girls made their way to the door of the room, as they were about to reach the door Julie reached for it and opened the door for them.

"Alice, in which room are we going to let Chandni stay in? I am pretty sure that she does not want to sleep in the emergency room again, especially on that awful couch," Julie asked concerned.

"She can have the room next to mine. It's empty and we all will be down the passage, close by, encase something happens." Alice explained.

With the sleeping arrangements sorted out, the girls made their way to the desired room with Julie leading the way. The room was located one floor above the emergency room and down the left passage way. The girls lived in the left wing while the boys lived in the right wing. Approaching the top of the stairs, the floor was divided into three paths: one to the left wing, one to the right wing, and the last one to the elevator three meters from them. Going down the left wing, the girls past by Runo's room on the left, Alice's opposite Runo's, Julie's next to Runo's and finally the vacant room next to Alice. Julie opened the door, following in after the three girls and closing the door behind. Chandni sat down on the bed with Alice joining her.

Alice pointed to a door that was in the right adjacent wall from the bedroom door, "That door leads to the bathroom. Everything you need is in there." Alice turned to the corner of the two walls pointing to the two double cupboards, "Clothes are kept over there and inside are some shelves as well. I think that should take a shower to freshen up and I will bring you your supper. You should get as must rest as possible." Chandni was looking around the room. "We will leave you now. I'll be back in twenty minutes." Alice said while getting up and leaving the room with Runo and Julie.

* * *

><p><strong>Chandni's POV<strong>

As I sat there on the bed, I took in the features of my new living quarters. The room was twenty times the size of my previous quarters. The walls were painted peach and the ceiling white. The wooden doors were made of mahogany. The massive window to the right side of my bed led to a balcony and just in front of the window were two love seats with a single seat couch and a coffee table in the middle. The light in my room was too bright so I made my way over to the switch next to the door, turned it off and switched on a small bedside lamp. I decided that it was time for me to freshen up for the first time in a long while.

* * *

><p>While walking down the passage and stairs to the dining room, Runo interrupted their usual conversation with a thought, "Did you guys see the emptiness in her eyes?"<p>

"So you saw it too?" Alice asked surprised.

"Yeah, I pity her. She looks and acts like a robot!" Julie squealed jumping to conclusions.

"Who knows?" Runo brushed it off, not wanting to think about the methods Masquerade had used to get her into her current state. The girls then went back to their previous discussions, continuing the rest of their journey to join the boys.

Arriving at their destination, the girls took their seats on the opposite side of the table to the boys. Runo and Alice sat at the edges of the table leaving Julie to be in the middle and opposite Marucho, while Runo was to Dan and Alice to Shun. The food had already been set, in advance, before each individual. Runo raised her eyebrow, confused at Dan. Dan noticed the girl's confusion and asked, "What?"

"Why have you not attempted to touch your food? I mean, it is rather strange."

"It seems that you have struck fear into him." Shun announced teasingly.

Dan immediately whipped his head around and shot daggers towards Shun. "Well that and I don't want you to be mad at me anymore. I have had enough for one day." Dan corrected nervously. Upon hearing this, Runo's angry started boiling up, but she managed to contain it to a highly ticked-off glare. Dan only became more nervous and gave in and genially said, "Fine. I'll try not to upset you anymore and that's a promise." Runo soften her facial features to smile and a blush.

"Okay! Now that you two _love birds _have sorted things out, we have waited endlessly for, can we please eat?" Julie interrupted trying to quieten her impatient stomach. Hearing Julie's stomach, the group started eating their lamb soup.

Halfway through finishing their dinner Marucho spoke up, "So girls, how is Chandni doing now that she up?"

"She is an extremely quiet person like our own Hot-Shot –"

"But she physically very weak." Runo interrupted.

"She could hardly sit up from lying down; the same with standing up. Runo and I supported her from the emergency room to her room. She struggled at first then found some strength and started walking on her own, but we stayed right next to her, holding her hands, just encase."Alice further explained.

"Okay, did any of you notice anything strange about her?" Dan wondered, wanting to know more.

"Well, her eyes are very empty, void of anything. It's like Masquerade had broken her." Alice answered knowing the most about her.

"All she does is sit there and stares out into space. Like I said to Runo and Alice, she is a robot." Julie rushed out distressed.

"Calm down Julie! She will be fine. She has us now, remember?" Runo comforted.

"She, kind of, reminds me of somebody else I know..." Dan teased Shun while nudging him on the arm. Shun, having finished his lamb soup, turned towards Dan and held a sturdy glare with a silent message saying '_Don't even go there!'_ causing Dan to become uncomfortable. He then resumed to finishing his second helping of soup. The sound a chair being slid across the floor brought every ones' to Alice.

"Where are you going, Alice?" Dan wondered confused.

"I'm going to give Chandni her dinner. I'm pretty sure she is hungry." Alice answered.

"Alice, I could have had Kato deliver Chandni her food. You didn't have to worry yourself about it." Marucho stated surprised.

"No it's alright, Marucho, thanks. I think we shouldn't introduce too many people her, considering she has only been up for the past hour. Let us first gain her trust and confidence." Alice responded psychologically. With all that said Alice took the extra bowl and placed it on a tray alongside a glass of pure water. Now that she had the tray in her hands, Alice made her trip to Chandni.

**Alice's POV **

I had reached the door. I balanced the tray on my left arm and knocked three times on the door using my right hand. I heard no response and decided to enter. As I walked into the room I found Chandni sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me. She did not have her cloak on or shoes and I could see her body figure clearly. Her hair was wet as it clung onto her back reaching down to her hips. Wow! She is wearing a black tank top that is torn about everywhere along with dry blood stains and a black shorts in the same condition as the top. She has a very thin body and most of her muscles were nearly gone. I could pick out that she was once a fit and strong person. I became shocked to realise that she had removed all of her bandages! I pushed that matter aside and focused on what I was here for. I moved over and placed the tray next to her on the bed.

"Here's dinner. It's lamb soup. I hope you enjoy it."

I took the bowl from the tray handed it to her. She took it and slowly started eating. While she was eating I went to the cupboard and started looking at the clothes available and planning what would look on her. I immediately stopped what I was doing and turned around to find that Chandni was done eating. My eyes widen when I looked over at the bowl. It was three-quarters full!

"Are you sure you had enough to eat?" I asked stunned.

She nodded her head confirming her previous gesture. I decided that it would be better to ask her what she felt comfortable wearing. I did not want her to wear the current clothes on her back. Who knows how long she has worn that for?

"Would you like to wear long clothes or short clothes? You have the freedom to wear whatever makes you comfortable."

Chandni walked up to the body length mirror and examined herself over. "Long." I could understand why she had chosen to wear long clothes. My first thought was to hide all of the marks and the second thought was to wear something that offered more warmth. I went back to the cupboard and pulled out a long neutral purple skirt with white ribbon-like loops going all the way around the skirt and a long sleeved cream coloured top with wide purple faded wrists and the same for the base of the top. I placed the outfit on the handles of the cupboard with simple purple flats next to the outfit on the floor.

"Tomorrow you must wear that outfit. You can't wear what you are now again. I really hope like it. I'll get Julie to do your hair tomorrow. Right now, I need to address your wounds. Please, don't take the bandages off. I chose that lose fitting outfit so that it will not agitate or straggle the wounds."

Chandni nodded her head in understanding. I spent the next five minutes tending the wounds. Surprisingly, she did not jump or even flinch whenever I used the antiseptic liquid or cream.

Now that I was done, I got up and gave Chandni a pair of pj's and headed towards the door. I came to a halt realise that I had almost forgotten to tell her something. I held the door open with my left hand and turned my head to her.

"Chandni, I almost forgot, I took some blood tests while you were out. We should have the results sometime tomorrow." I left straight afterwards.

* * *

><p>I instantly froze. No!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R or PM (suggestions welcomed)<strong>

**Special thanks to:**

**queen of games: thank you so much for taking the time to review! I'm glad to know that you love the story. A review is a review no matter which chapter it is about. Answers to your questions:**

**1. I decided to leave it to the readers to expore using the battlers and the outcome. I also don't have the time to write a battle and if I did write one, it would be pretty lame.**

**2. That will be revealed later on... In the first chapter, she is seen using Masquerade's bakugan whose attribute is darkus. Tell me something, why do think she should be a aquos or ventus? Why one of those two? (Don't get me wrong here, I'm just curious to know what makes her appear to be one of the two attributes)**

**3. The easiest way to explain is using google translate. In google translate under the 'From:' select the language to be English and type in her name. Under the 'To:' select the language to be Hindi. Translate it and on the Hindi side there should be a 'Listen' button, click it and you will hear the pronuniation.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Runo's POV**

I had been struggling to get a decent night's sleep. I kept tossing and turning. I guess my mind was restless about Masquerade's return. I decided to sit up in my bed in the room that Marucho had given me to use. I turned my head to the left to see for the time on the screen in the wall. I can't believe that it is only 03:03. I shook my head in utter disbelief. _Great! Now what am I do to the rest morning?_ I closed my eyes and opened them again and looked at the replica bakugan on my bedside table. _Oh Tigrerra! I wish you were here right now. _Sigh.

I got out of bed and decided to take a walk in one of the many gardens outside, to stop this melancholic feeling and moping. I grabbed my sky blue gown and put it on over my blue and white striped pj dress and engulfed my feet in fluffy white slippers. I walked through the door and down the passage quietly as I could. I came to the stairs and started walking down them casually. I slowed down and gradually came to halt three-quarters of the way. In the distance, I saw someone checking every door. _I wonder who would be up at this hour. I mean, it's about 03:10 now? _The person was too tall for Marucho, too shinny for Dan or Shun and too lost for Alice or Julie; leaving the only possible solution. _Chandni._ I quickly made my way over to her without been seen. I stopped right behind making sure that was no possible escape for her to evade my presence.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Chandni immediately turned around to face me and she had horror and fear stricken eyes. I reached arm out to her. As my arm got closer to her body, Chandni started breathing heavily and would not remove her eyes from my hand. I rested my hand upon her shoulder. She looked up to me, her breathing still as fast. As I open my mouth to speak, she stops breathing.

"Relax" I told her softly. She replaced her previous eyes with ones that were more relieved and thankful.

"Let's go back to your room." I kept my grip on her shoulder encase she decided to flee from me. I allowed Chandni to walk in front of me, guiding her from behind. As soon as she took the first step forward she hung her head low. Her behaviour on the way to her room was very strange. The way she looked made her appear to be some kind of slave or prisoner caught in the act.

Once we were in her room, I sat her down gently on the bed. I sat down next to her and softly held on to her fragile hands. She did not protest about her hands and still kept her head down.

"Relax. You are not in trouble, if that's what you think." I said in an attempt to cheer her up and get her to look up at me. No such luck.

"Tell me, why are you up so late? And why were you walking around? Don't worry; I'm not angry at you. I am just concerned, that's all." I simply asked, hoping to get her to make conversation. Silence lingered with each passing minute. She did not move a muscle. She remained a statue. Figuring she would not talk, I glanced around her room looking for the time. I found it and surprised that it was already 04:15. _Wow! Time sure really flew by._ I removed my hands from hers and told her to get up and she immediately obeyed without question.

"Lie down and get some sleep before the rest of your sleeping time is gone. Sleep tight and sweet dreams!" I wished a good night's rest and left her room. I decided that I should also _try _to get some beauty rest myself.

* * *

><p>The Brawlers were up now and busy eating their breakfast. Chandni was still been kept in her room. Kato delivered her food as soon as the rest of the Brawlers were finished served theirs. After finishing their eggs, bacon and what not for breakfast Marucho requested the Brawlers to remain seated to discuss the day's business.<p>

"How did everyone sleep last night?" Inquired Marucho, while glancing around the table looking at everyone's expression.

"Well, I found Chandni wondering around the passages early this morning. I tried asking her why she was wondering around, but she just remained silent. She wouldn't even look up at me."

The Brawlers remained silent.

"Maybe she is hiding something from us. What it is she is hiding, I don't know." Shun suggested. The rest of the Brawlers nodded in agreement after thinking it over for a few minutes.

"Well, we'll know today if she is hiding anything from us. The doctors have the results from all the blood tests. We'll be called in for the results at 10." Marucho informed.

"No use worrying about that right now, because right now I have a surprise for everyone." Dan announced, gaining everyone's undivided attention. Dan reached down under the table and grabbed a small, square box. He then placed the box on top the table and placed a hand over the lid and paused, building the suspense.

"SURPRISE!" Out of the box came out the six original bakugan. The faces of the Brawlers were shocked, overwhelmed, pure happiness and smiley. Each of the bakugan flew over to their respected partners.

"Dan, did you do this?" Runo asked bewildered.

"Jup."

"How?"

"Well, last night I asked Kato if he could fly me out to Dr. Michael. Once there, I asked Dr. Michael if I could use the dimensional transporter to bring the bakugan back to earth for their assistance after explaining everything to him. Yeah, he was pretty surprised when he heard Masquerade was back and even more surprised when I told him that Alice and Masquerade are two separate people. After that, our partners agreed to come back and help us with no second thought. So, here they are now." Dan explained, rubbing the back of his head with that grin of his.

"Thank you so much Dan!" Runo and Julie ran up and engulfed Dan in long, thankful hugs. Marucho verbally thanked Dan while Shun just gave a nod. Alice, on the other hand, was a little bit concerned about her grandfather.

"Dan, did my grandfather say anything else to you?"

"Uhm, he did say that he wants a DNA sample from you. He says he wants to figure out how Masquerade and you are separate. "

"Okay. Thanks Dan. I guess I should send some then." With that said Alice and Hydranoid got up and made their way to her room. The rest of the Brawlers followed after Alice's lead, each wanting to spend time with their partners.

* * *

><p><strong>Chandni's POV<strong>

_Great! Now how am I to explain all that? They are not going to let me out of their sight once they find out. _Right now, all I can do is wait for them to come rushing through the door and bombard me with questions. The brown haired boy would probably hit me to 'get some sense into me' as the saying goes.

* * *

><p>The Brawlers gathered together with their partners at 9:45 in the living room. Everyone took a seat and waited patiently for the doctors to arrive, chatting amongst themselves. A few minutes later, the living room door opened with Kato escorting the doctors inside. The Brawlers gathered together on one long couch while the doctors seated themselves opposite them.<p>

"Greetings everyone. I am Dr. Mishti and my colleague is Dr. James." The female doctor introduced.

"Welcome doctors. These are my friends: Dan, Runo, Julie, Alice and Shun."

"Is the patient here?" Inquired the female doctor.

"No, Dr. Mishti. I could get Kato to bring the patient here if you need." Marucho answered.

"It's quiet alright, thanks Marucho. It's actually better that the patient is not here."

"Why, Dr. Mishti?" Alice wondered.

"It's just better that the patient does not know yet." Dr. James answered. "It seems that we have found high levels of erythropoietin, caffeine, flu and other fever drugs."

"What is erythropoietin?" Julie asked.

"It is a hormone that increases the production of red blood cells in the body, which in turn allows for more oxygen to carried and transported throughout the body. This allows the person work harder and longer before becoming tired. This hormone is usually used by athletes." Elaborated Dr. Mishti.

"So, basically what you are saying is that Chandni has been using this, along with an overdose of caffeine, to stay awake 24/7?" Dan asked to clarify. The doctors nodded in agreement. "So, how do the flu and fever drugs fit in to all of this?"

"You see, the side effects of the hormone are: fever, headache, nausea, lethargy and the more dangerous increase in viscosity and seizures."Dr. Mishti had an uneasy look on her face. This only brought more horror to the already paralyzed Brawlers.

"We know that the patient has been taking these drugs for a long time, but we cannot say exactly how long." Dr. James stated. "Right now, it is important for you all, as her friend, to make sure that she gets enough rest, doesn't strain herself and that she drinks plenty of water. She cannot have sweet things or anything that contains caffeine, even tea."

"What is also important is that she must not know that if she over exerts herself, she can die."

* * *

><p><strong>Short for now. Been very busy. I hope to upload soon.<strong>

**I have done medical research so this is true.**

**Special thanks to:**

**queen of games: thanks for the review. Don't worry, I do have plans for your bakugan.**

**R&R or PM (suggestions welcomed)**


	5. Chapter 5

All the Brawlers' eyes became the biggest ever seen, each pair eyes displaying their own shock, horror and distress. Alice was the one that was in the most shock. Hydranoid floated up to Alice's face and tried snapping her out of her trace-like state. Obviously, Alice is having the most difficult time digesting the new and unexpected news.

Shun, seeing Hydranoid having no such luck, got up and kneeled down in front of Alice and cupped her face with both hands, forcing her to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Alice? Alice? Please calm down. She will be alright. Remember, all of us will be watching over her." Alice closed her eyes and nodded in understanding. She then opened them up, looking Shun dead in the eyes and smiled. Unexpectedly, Alice jumped off the couch and tackled Shun in a hug. Alice placed her head next to Shun's head and whispered to his ear, "You promise?"

Shun's eyes became wide and stern with determination, "I promise. She will live."

**Julie's POV**

It was so sweet to see Alice and Shun to finally have a moment. _I should really thank Chandni because if it wasn't for her, I don't think that these two would ever have become the long awaited couple._After breaking the hug, Shun stood up and held out his hand to Alice lifting her up off the ground.

"Should we go check up on Chandni?" Trigrerra asked everyone.

"When you do see Chandni again, remember not to tell her about her current state. We don't her to do anything unnecessary." Dr. Mishti informed us.

"And also, make sure she is not left alone in any place that she can use to strain herself or do something stupid. Okay?" Dr. James added on as he and Dr Mishti got up from the couch and shook hands with Marucho.

"Don't worry doctors! She's in safe hands." I bid the doctors a farewell.

"Yes! And thank you for doing this for me." Marucho said and escorted both doctors out the room.

Once the doctors were gone, I turned around to the gang and said, "So, who is ready to see Chandni now?" I got a positive response from everyone. "Great! Let's get going!"

Before we could start walking, Runo interrupted, "Hold up! None of us should ask her questions right now, especially you Dan." Runo pointed at Dan and gave him a serious look. "It would only make her uncomfortable and increase her stress levels and we most certainly don't want that to happen now, do we?" We all agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

While we were walking to Chandni's room, I stayed silent at the back of the group. I cannot believe that she is basically dying slowly with each passing minute. To think that Masquerade had done this to her! She is innocent. She does not deserve this_. How and why is Masquerade doing this? What does he wish to achieve? What hap... _My thoughts dissolved when I felt something nudged me on both sides of my ribs. I looked for the cause and found Runo on my right and Julie on my left.

"Why you still down, Alice? Come on, cheer up!" Julie hooked her right arm around my left arm.

"Yeah! Our bakugan are back with us. If this is about Chandni, don't worry Alice. All of the Brawlers and our bakugan will be watching over her." Runo did the same as Julie with my right arm.

"I know. Thanks guys." I gave them both my usual smile and as I expected, they both fell for it.

"What are girl friends for?" Julie winked to me. They both let go of my arms and headed back to their original spot next to the boys.

"You know I don't buy that smile." I turned around and saw Shun walking up next to me. How did he do that? He was just in front of me a few minutes ago, while Runo and Julie were cheering me up.

"What do you mean, Shun?" I can't quite understand what he's saying.

"Come on, Alice. We both know that that smile is the one you use to brush off with. I know that you are extremely worried about her. I am too."

"Why are _you_ so worried?" I questioned completely ignoring what he first said.

"I don't want another innocent person suffering." Immediately after saying this, Shun started walking on ahead of me. What does he mean by 'another person'?

* * *

><p><strong>Skyress's POV<strong>

As Shun was walking away from Alice I jump up onto his shoulder.

"Shun, I know how hard it was on you when your mother passed on. Worrying about this girl with the same thoughts about your mother is not going to help anyone, especially you. Right now, she is much stronger than what you think. I mean, do you even know anything about the girl, besides the fact that she is Masquerade's servant?" Shun turned to look at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes, but also a slight little bit of hope and determination. He flashed me a thankful smile and it was a genuine smile. Looking forward again, I could see the battle ranging on in Shun's mind.

Shun needs a human friend to go through this with him. Unfortunately, I cannot always be there for him physically. No matter what, I'm always there for him in his heart and mind. As Shun was walking, I glanced around at the group from Brawlers trying to see who would be the best option for Shun. Runo? No. She was much too loud and short-tempered. Dan? The two have been friends for the longest, but he can easily be distracted. Marucho? He is the most intelligent, but is young to understand some things. Julie? The girl is way too bubbly and energetic for him. That leaves me with Alice. She is the oldest in the group and Shun being the second oldest. The girl does have a soft, kind heart and is the most down to earth. Personally, I think that Shun and Alice will be able to connect well with each other, especially after seeing Shun comfort her. I have made up my mind. It's going to be Alice. Now, I have to talk with Hydranoid.

* * *

><p><strong>Chandni's POV <strong>

It's noon now. The girl, Alice, said that they will be getting my results today. I wonder what they will think of me. No! Their opinions don't mean a thing. They are only concerned for my health, because I serve Masquerade. I bet that if I just showed up in the same condition without working for Masquerade, they would probably not bother to help me_. Just like before. Trust no-one. _A tear formed in my right eye and slid down my face just as quickly as it formed.

The door to my room opened up and the people all entered. I quickly wiped my tear away not wanting them to ask even more questions than they planned. All six of them came and stood around me. The Alice girl was the first to speak.

"Chandni! What are you still doing in those clothes? I told you to put on the clothes I picked out for you last night." I remained silent with my head low as this was the first of many questions to come.

After a few minutes the girls, coming to the conclusion that I was not about to talk, sat down on the bed on either side of me. The three boys remained standing around me and the three girls. The boy standing in front of me, who was in the middle, opened this mouth. _Here we go._

"Hey, don't worry. We won't interrogate you. Just know that if you need someone to talk to, you can come to anyone of us and we will be more than willing to listen to you." Okay. That was not what I was expecting.

"You can talk to us about anything at anytime. We won't mind at all." The short blond boy spoke up in a comforting way. _Yeah right. I've heard this all before._

"And, if you want you can talk to our bakugan if you like. They are more than happy to listen." The blue haired girl, Runo, added next to me on my left. I looked up after hearing that. I turned my head towards Alice and her bakugan introduced himself to me, as did everybody else's.

Once the introductions were done, Julie, if I remember correctly, got off the bed and started chasing the boys out of the room. The girls' bakugan flew out with them. I know what is next to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's POV<strong>

As Julie was chasing us out, Hydranoid flew up to me and rested upon my unoccupied shoulder. While reaching the bottom of the stairs, I headed off in the opposite direction from Dan and Marucho

"Hey Bud, where you going to?" Dan shouted after me with a confused tone.

"I'm going to practice my ninja skills." I nonchalantly stated continuing off in the different direction.

"Okay. Catch you later and don't do anything stupid." _Uh huh, I'm the one who does stupid things._ I rolled my eyes and internally sighed.

I finally arrived at my destination, Marucho's Zen garden. I sat down in the middle of a stream on the small island. Skyress and Hydranoid flew to a rock and were having a discussion. I closed my eyes, taking in the peace and serenity. The sound soft sounds water splashing against rocks and flowing down the streams was just what I needed to clear my mind. I need to refresh my thinking and restore my soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Hydranoid's POV<strong>

While the Alice and everyone else were focused on Chandni, Skyress glided over to me and said we needed to talk. When Julie started shoving the guys out the room, I took it as the opportunity to talk with Skyress, while Gorem and Tigrerra joined up with Dan and Marucho. Shun did not seem to mind my company. When Shun started meditating, Skyress spoke up.

"Thank you for joining me, Hydranoid."

"No problem. Now, what is it you wish to talk with me about?"

"It's Shun. Do you recall what he said to Alice when they were heading off to see Chandni?"

"He said that he does not want another innocent person suffering. Alice asked me if I knew what he meant by 'another person'. I'm not exactly sure about what he means by that." I glanced over to see if Shun heard me. Apparently not, this is good for now.

"Do you and Alice know about Shun's mother?"

"I've heard of his mother but nothing more than that. Alice, on the other, does not know a thing about his mother." Skyress sighed as I told her what I knew.

"That explains why she is confused by that statement. I'll tell you the story."

I felt penitent after Skyress explained everything and to think that Masquerade and I only made things more difficult for him when we were under the silent core's influence; the guilt of all that was now tugging at my conscience.

"Now, on to what I really wanted to ask you. Now that you know about Shun's past, I was hoping that you could get Alice to get Shun to open up himself to her. Shun needs a human friend for this and none of the other Brawlers are right for it. I mean, they both have experience the loss of someone and the bond I feel between the two is strong. However, you cannot tell Alice about Shun's mother. Shun must reveal that to her himself." I slowly took in everything Skyress was saying and gave it some thought.

"I do feel the bond our partners share. Not only will it do Shun any good, but Alice as well. Alright, I talk with Alice; however I have a strong feeling that you and I will have to communicate with that girl as well. It will help us talk, comfort and inform them." Just as I had finished my statement, Shun stood up from his little island and started making his way over to us.

"Skyress, Hydranoid, ready to go back to the others?" Shun asked us, but I could feel something different about him. We both nodded and flew up onto either of Shun's shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R or PM (suggestions welcomed)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Julie's POV**

As soon as the boys left, I closed the door and turned around with my ever so enthusiastic smile and energetic fashion style and beauty instincts. Runo sighed and shook her head as she knew what I was up to.

"Be careful, Julie. She is still fragile and her skin is very sensitive." Runo thankfully warningly reminded me. If it were not for her warning, I would have gone aboard and further injured the already damaged girl.

"So, where do you want to start Julie?" Alice asked me. Last night, Alice came to me asking if I could get Chandni in a more comfortable style and give her a more uplifting appearance. I was so over excited that I spent most of the night trying to put together an outfit, hairstyle and makeup. I had some kind of idea but it also depends on Chandni and her choices. No matter, I came prepared for any scenario. I looked at Chandni, then to Alice who pointed to an outfit on the cupboard handle. I looked at the outfit, back to Chandni and winked at the two girls opposite her.

"I think we shall start with her hair." Runo and Alice both nodded and got the hair products ready in the bathroom. I walked over and sat down next to Chandni on the bed.

"Seeing that we will be doing your hair first, I need to see what your looks like, so if you don't mind can you please let lose your hair?" The girl nodded and reached behind her and brought her braided tail over her shoulder and untied the braid. _Oh my gosh! _I was staring in wonder at her hair.

"Please stand up off the bed." She did as she was told. _Her hair!_

"Runo, Alice, come check this out quickly!" Both girls came walking in from the bathroom. I could see the surprise expressions on their faces clearly. "I know, right?" Her hair was dark brown, almost black. It was wavy from the braid and went all the way down to halfway past her buttocks.

"Imagine how long her hair will be once it's straightened out." Runo whispered to Alice and me.

"Yeah. Her hair is much longer than any of ours." Alice whispered back.

"Well girls, step aside and let me do my magic."

**Chandni's POV**

My back may have been facing them, but I could still hear them whispering amongst themselves.

"Well girls, step aside and let me do my magic." _Here we go._ Julie walked up to me and softly took my hand in hers, leading me to the bathroom. Alice and Runo followed behind us. In front of the basin was a chair, Julie sat me down in it, bent down in front of me and placed a pair of, what seemed to be, strapless, black lens goggles.

"No looking or peeking until I'm done." Julie sing-songed. "Don't want to spoil or ruin the surprise." Julie waved her right index finger before my face.

There was much pressure on the sides of my nose. I guess that this pressure held the goggles in place. I felt the chair I was sitting on being turned around and a hand pushing down lightly on my forehead.

"Tilt your head back for me." It was the sugary and overly-joyful voice of Julie. I mean, it's not hard to tell her voice apart from the other girls. As I was leaning my head back, I felt something being wrapped around my shoulders and something else over the rest of my body.

"Don't freak out, Chandni. I am just covering you up with a towel and one of those salon coats." Runo I'm guessing. Her voice is not as wild and bubbly as Julie's nor is it soft as Alice's.

I really enjoyed Julie washing my hair for me, while Alice and Runo were passing the shampoo and conditioner. The little massage was so great, that it felt like she was rubbing away the stress, even though Julie was a little rough with her hands. Once Julie had finished 'work her magic' as she puts it washing my hair, I felt a pair of hands on both of my arms lift me up from the chair and escorted me into another.

"Right girls, now for some hair styling magic!" No need to guess who. I rolled my eyes and began to wonder how long this fashion diva would take. _She better not cut it short. _

_Ag! Finally Diva! What was she trying to do? _I wanted to so badly hold my head and let all the pain subside, but Diva Julie kept on hitting my hand away.

"Oh, no you don't. You want to mess up all my hard work?" I grunted with frustration building up. I didn't want to be here in the first place. So, I just sucked up the pain and kept my hands to myself.

"Wow, Julie! She looks amazing!" Alice grasped, from what I could hear.

"Yeah and that's just her hair! I can't wait to see her once she has her outfit and makeup on." I hate wearing makeup, Runo! Don't encourage her more! I thought, but desperately wanted scream. This was all too much. I liked how I was before. Nothing was wrong with me before.

"Uhm... Girls, I don't think we should put makeup on her just yet. Let's first allow her skin to heal or else the makeup would just burn and irritate her." Thank you, Alice. I glad that one person is not carried away by all of this.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me Alice. It's too bad though, I had the perfect look for her." Julie shrieked and I so badly wanted to cover my ears, but Julie would surely misinterpret that and most likely slap them away again. Not to mention that by my body is already sore enough.

"Alright Chandni, the girls and I are going to leave the room now." Runo informed me.

"You must change into those clothes and we will be taking all the mirrors with us. We will be back in ten minutes to check on you, okay?" Of course Julie would take the mirrors with her. Like I care how I look anyway. I loosen grip the goggles had on my nose and rubbed the discomfort away. I took the salon thing and towel off, neatly folded it and placed it on the bed. I turned around and made my way over to the clothes and started to change.

After the ten minutes were up, the three girls knocked and came into the room. I turned around to face them and saw the shocked and mesmerised expression. I started to feel uncomfortable with them staring at me, so to avoid their stares I looked down to the ground.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful!" Julie exclaimed. I felt a few fingers under my chin forcing lightly to lift my head up. I looked up and was met with a reassuring smile and a positive aura.

"You are really beautiful, you know. Any guy would be lucky to have you." I was stunned. This is not what I would expect from Runo. I kept my focus on Runo for a little while before glancing past her to see Alice trying to calm Julie down. Sadly, she was having a hard time preventing Julie from jumping up and down. Runo then took my hand and was leading me to the other two girls.

"Alright Julie, let's show the boys how beautiful Chandni is."

* * *

><p><strong>Dan's POV<strong>

Man, the girls are taking their time. I wonder what they are doing, probably some stupid girl things that I'll never understand. Shun has been gone practising his ninja skills for some time now as well. I was just about to ask Marucho something when Shun came walking through the door. _Speaking of the devil._

"Hey Shun, you done with training for today?" Shun opened his eyes and nodded then went to one side of the room and was leaning on the wall._ Typical. _Skyress and Hydranoid rushed over to join up with the rest of the bakugan on the table in front of me. I was about to ask Shun something when I was interrupted, again. _Seriously? Can I not say anything without being interrupted?_ Julie appeared at the door with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Allow me to introduce... Chandni!" Julie moved aside out of the door way and walking up behind her were three figures. The girl on the left was Runo, the girl on the right was Alice and in the middle was Chandni. Three of them walked into the middle of the room and Runo and Alice left Chandni's side and joined up with us. I was awestruck and I think Marucho was too. Shun, I can't say how he is reacting though. I was brought back to my senses when I feel a sharp pain at the back of my head. I turned around and saw Runo glaring at me with her arms folded over her chest.

"What?"

"Don't stare at her like that, you idiot! You are making her uncomfortable."

"Well sorry! How was I to know?" I turned back around to see that she was wearing a long purple skirt with some white pattern design, a long sleeved cream top with some purple by her wrists and base of the top. Her hair was completely different. She had a right side fringe covering her right eye.

"Turn around" She did as Julie instructed. Her hair was so long! Longer than Runo's! _I wonder how she sits down with such long hair. _In her hair, there was a red, brown, white, purple, blue and green ribbon. I turned to Runo and gave her a confused look. She rolled her eyes.

"The ribbons mean that she is part of our Brawler Family. Each ribbon represents-"

"Each attribute of bakugan, very clever. Who came up with the idea?"Marucho finished off what Runo was saying.

"Runo and I, of course!" squealed Julie.

"Marucho, I hope you don't mind if we can show Chandni around just so she can familiarise herself." Alice faced Chandni back toward us and looked at the little guy.

"Uh, sure Alice, that is a brilliant idea." Marucho, the poor little guy, came back to his senses just like I had to be brought back. He was trying so hard to hide his embarrassment. He eventually dropped his head and gave out a loud sigh, regained his composure and held his head up and started walking in front Alice and Chandni with confidence. Watching Marucho made me laugh internally and shake my head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I turned around to find Runo glaring at me.

"Give him a break, Dan!

"I'm sorry, but I do think she is way too old for him." Runo sighed.

"I know that, Dan. Let him come to realise that by himself, okay? It's better that way. But, don't even think you stand a chance with her Mister! Remember, we are still going-out."

"Hahaha, yeah don't worry, Runo. You are the only girl for me." Runo softened up after hearing my confirmation. I walked up to her and embraced her in a hug. A thought popped up in my mind.

"You're not jealous, are you?" I was giggling softly with my head resting on top of Runo's. I released my hold on her when I felt my left foot been trampled on. Runo made a 'humph' sound and started walking away from me. I quickly was trying to catch up with her while still trying to rub the pain away.

"Oh, come on Runo. What did you have to go and do that for? You know I was only joking with you." Runo just carried on walking off. Drago then appeared on my shoulder.

"I see that you haven't changed a bit." Drago started laughing which was not helping the current situation. My mumbled to myself and thankful Drago did not hear anything.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R or PM (suggestions welcomed)<strong>

**Special thanks:**

**queen of games: No problem. I will still do more 'moments' for those four later on. Thanks for supporting this story! Really appreciacte it! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chandni's POV**

I have only in the Brawlers care for one day and already so much has changed. The mansion was no surprise. I never have much trouble finding my way, especially now that I know where everything is. The Brawlers had me join them for supper and made me sit at the head of the table. I found it really awkward because every time one of them asked me a question, eleven pairs of eyes would look at me for an answer. Other than that, it was pretty quiet. Right now, I'm in my room. Curiosity got the better of me so I decided to walk over to the mirror and observe the 'new' me; my new appearance. I still have not actually seen what I look like yet.

Standing in front of the mirror taking in every single detail brought a thought to my mind,_ 'Is this how they all see me?'_ I was interrupted by a bakugan; Skyress.

"You know, you are truly beautiful. No-one can deny it, not even you." I looked at the bakugan in the mirror then back at my reflection and closed my eyes. _I know. I've seen this side of me before, but it did nothing for me. This is more depressing than how I looked before this._

I opened my eyes again, walked away from the mirror hiding my true feelings. I changed into the nightclothes and went to bed. Before I fell asleep I looked at Skyress who was on the bedside table.

"Good night, Chandni." I nodded my head returning the greeting. The Brawlers decided that each night a bakugan would stay with me to watch over and comfort me. To be honest, I felt like a prisoner, but I also appreciate their concern. One thought bothered me, the Brawlers had not asked me any questions or told me anything about the state of my health or the drugs at I have been taking. I know they are definitely hiding something from me. I slowly drifted off to sleep with that thought still in my mind.

I woke up a few hours later. I don't sleep much as you probably figured out why. Anyway, right now it's two in the morning. It would still be hours before anyone would awake. I decided to use this time to do some thinking. I couldn't leave the room; if I did I would wake Skyress up and be questioned about my doings. I remained in bed and just thought about my life, my current situation and the task at hand.

After ten minutes of laying in the bed, staring at the partially lit ceiling and thinking, I got up from the bed and strolled over to the window, the curtains already drawn back. I always slept with the curtains open. I sat down on the window sill and stared up into the sky and continued my thinking. Amongst my thinking a random thought came to mind, '_It's funny how light and darkness coexists. They can be found together and on their own. When only one is present, the other is waiting to be released. I wonder what the world would be like if only one of the existed.'_ I sighed and shook my head going back to my original thoughts.

A few more hours had passed when I heard something in the passage. Having nothing else to do I quickly made my way the door of the room and slowly opened the door and peeked my head out. I saw someone walking towards the stairs. I pulled my head back inside and looked at the clock. _04:23._ Who would be up at this hour? To find out I would have to follow this person. I took one last look at Skyress to make sure she was still sleeping and she was. I walked out the door, still wearing my nightclothes, and slowly closed it behind me making sure not to wake anyone else up. I kept a safe distance from the person, but close enough not to lose him or her. The person finally stopped at a door. The door, if I remember correctly, leads to the back garden. The person gripped the handle, pulled it down and opened the door and closed it after passing through it. I waited five minutes before passing through the door. After entering the other side of the door, my memory was confirmed as I was greeted with the massive and extravagant garden. I hid in the shadows of some trees against a wall. I spotted the person. He or she was busy stretching and warming up for something, but for what? Once whoever it was, was done with that, turned around and faced the door. The little bit of light the moon provided shone on the person's face. _Shun._ I remained silent and still, not making a single sound or movement. After glancing at the door for a brief few seconds, he vanished.

Ten minutes after Shun disappeared; I decided to head back to my room. _I'll find out._ When I arrived to the door of the room I was staying in, I slowly pulled the handle down and entered the room. My eyes first found Skyress sleeping still just like I left her. Wondering how long I had been gone for, I looked for the clock and found it to be 05:09. I had been gone for more than half an hour. I ambled over to the bed laying down on it again and closed my eyes. I didn't fall asleep; I just closed them so whenever Skyress woke up she would see me still sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV <strong>

I woke up to the sound of the alarm that I set last night. I set it for six so I would have enough time to make sure that there was plenty of food available for Chandni's new diet for her recovery and still write out a menu for Kato to follow. I lazily got out of bed, after having a wonderful, deep rest, and was stretching out my body. I shuffled over to the cupboard, opening it deciding which winter clothes I should wear. After about spending two minutes going through my small, basic wardrobe, I finally concluded the outfit and quickly slipped it on. Moving over to the full length mirror, I examined myself and my hair, wondering which style would go best with my outfit. _Wow. I am starting to sound like Julie._ After having that thought, it really didn't bother me anymore, which hair style would go with my outfit. I was just wasting time that cannot afford to be wasted. I dashed over into the bathroom and replaced the sleeping mask with the fresh, active one.

Now that I was ready to face the day, I headed to the bedroom door and waited for Hydranoid to catch up to me.

"Good morning, Alice!" Hydranoid's three heads greeted together.

"Good morning, Hydranoid! Sleep well?" I returned the greeting while smiling.

"I did, thank you. Where are you off to so early?"

"Just to the kitchen make sure that there is all the necessary food that Chandni needs for her restoration." I informed my bakugan as I was moving off to the said place.

"You don't have to worry so much about her while we are gone, Alice. The rest of the Brawlers will be here for her. I know Shun will keep a close eye on her." I nodded, understanding fully everything Hydranoid had said.

We arrived at the kitchen and I immediately started checking through all the cupboards, shelves and fridge. Nothing seemed to be lacking as usually, seeing that this is Marucho's house, or more politically correct his mansion. Seeing that nothing was short, I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, sat down at the counter and began writing down the eating plan – everything from main meals to drinks and nibbles. Chandni was given a strict diet from Dr. Mishti and Dr. James. _I will do everything I can to help her._ Just as I finished writing the menu out, Kato walked in.

"Mistress Alice, what are you doing up so early? I haven't even started making breakfast yet." I greeted Kato back and explained the whole scenario.

"Well then, I better hurry up and get started." With all that done and sorted out, I made my way out of the kitchen and took a quick peek down at my baku-pod and saw that was already 07:30.

"No need to rush, Alice. There is still plenty of time left." My bakugan assured me.

"I know, but I have to still tell everyone that we will be leaving." I said trying to think of when would be the best time to break it to them. "I think I should tell them after everyone's done eating. What do you think, Hydranoid?"

"I think that it would be the best time."

I started strolling down the corridors back to the bedrooms. I know that Shun is already up, Marucho might be up and Dan I know is still sleeping. The girls, Runo is probably waking up and Julie has maybe been up for about half an hour, trying to look her best and Chandni, I better check in on her. Arriving at her door, I stopped and leaned my ear against it to tried and hear if there was any movement inside. I couldn't tell if there was or wasn't any movement. I stood up properly and knocked three times. I waited a few seconds before I heard Skyress's voice from the other side. I turned the handle, opened the door and walked in. Skyress floated up in front of me and greeted me and Hydranoid. We both returned the greeting and saw that Chandni was still sleeping. I slowly advanced towards the bed, stopping next to the sleeping girl and as I was stretching my hand out to gentle shake the slumbering girl, her eyes unexpectedly burst open, staring dead at me. I jumped at her sudden motion, placing my out-reached arm over my frighten heart. Taking in a few quick breaths, I calmed my adrenaline enriched nerves. Chandni sat up on the edge of the bed with her legs hanging off the side and head looking down at the floor.

"It's time to get ready. Breakfast will be done in fifteen minutes. We'll meet you there, okay?" I calmly said as I have now managed to regain my original composure. I turned around, walking to the door and out the room. The two bakugan flew out behind me and I closed the door after they exited.

"Alice, Skyress and I need to talk. We will join up with you and the others after we are done. We won't be too long." Hydranoid informed me. I personally didn't mind and let them go do whatever it is that they needed to do.

* * *

><p>Everyone was finally gathered in the dining hall, eating their breakfast; the bakugan all with their respective partners. Not much was being exchanged. It was unusual, though one could guess it would be awkward for Chandni if they carried on with normal conversations. There was nothing much the Brawlers could do at this stage. They had no leads on Masquerade and have to wait for Chandni to open up by herself and heal fully before any action can take place. Chandni's place at the table was still at the head. The Brawlers wanted a clear view of her if she ever said anything. Kato then walked into the room and started removing the empty dishes. Once Kato left with his trolley now filled with dirty dishes, Alice cleared her throat gathering everyone's attention.<p>

"I have an announcement to make. In half an hour's time Hydranoid and I will be off to Moscow. My grandfather called me last night and he says that he needs my help for two days with the DNA testing and some other things." Everyone had surprised expression at the sudden departing news.

"We understand, Alice. It's totally okay with us." Julie piped up cheerfully.

"Yeah, Alice, go ahead. Your grandfather needs your help and besides, we all will be fine for the next two days." Runo reassured.

"That reminds me; I prepared an eating plan for Chandni while I'm gone. Kato has it and will prepare accordingly."

"Oh, Alice, you didn't have to worry about that. We all will take good care of her." Marucho joined in.

"Yeah, Alice! Stop worrying so much. Relax; she'll be fine with us, okay?" Dan said confidence, firm and strong in his voice.

**Chandni's POV**

They really do care about me. Eating plan? What haven't they told me? For a group of caring people they sure keep to themselves. I wonder what angle they are playing. After the table was cleared away I immediately drop my head again avoiding eye contact with anyone, even during Alice's announcement.

Now that Alice got her message out, I will have to confront her when she gets back, as for Shun I will study his morning habits. _Three months_. I sighed internally, wishing that is all would be over soon. I heard the sounds of chairs moving, I looked up to see everyone getting up. I got up as well and followed silently behind them. I didn't bother looking around as we were walking, as my guess is that today, the remaining Brawlers would most likely try and get me to communicate. One must always expect the unexpected.

* * *

><p><strong>Shun's POV<strong>

We were walking up to the roof where the heli-pad was. I saw Alice had no bags with her, it would only be a waste of time and she was only going for two days. When we arrived at heli-pad, Kato was ready and waiting for Alice. We all bid our goodbyes and Alice gave everyone a hug. After giving me a hug, she smiled and I could see the deep happiness in her eyes. That smile and look in her eyes really melted my heart. I wish I could capture that wonder expression of hers on paper. I watched her move on to the last person, Chandni. Once again she had her head low. No surprise there. Alice held her hands and told her to look up, which she did and whispered something to her before giving her a soft and gentle hug. Breaking away from the hug, Alice walked up the ramp to the hybrid aircraft. Kato closed the door behind her and two minutes later, took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks:<strong>

**queen of games: the ribbon idea was just something random that popped up and seemed like something original, so I thought, "What the heck? Let me just add it in." Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**ShurisuFanatic: thanks for being the second reviewer for this story! I really appreciate it :) All in due time. **

**R&R or PM (suggestions welcomed)**


	8. AN PLEASE READ

Hey guys

Sorry that I haven't been updating for months. I really am. The thing is that there has been a lot of shit happening in my personal and school life and somehow the two became "connected". This means that my teachers have convinced my parents to send me to a mental institute (which will be in a few days time), seeing as my parents don't like the idea of having me to take "medicine". This also means that my stories will be on-hold or discontinued.

Once again I AM SORRY!


End file.
